Nolan Ross x Jack Frost
by Creativity is Magic
Summary: Several trips to the Hamptons leaves Jack Frost tangled in the catty drama of the mortal world, and tangled in feelings for Nolan Ross. Although they love each other, how can the stay together while being in different worlds? A/U: Sorry about the lame title! ;)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay, so I haven't really finished "Revenge" yet, so I don't know if they get to go through winter there or not. I don't even know if the Hamptons get winter at all, so this is purely being made up. We are going to pretend that there is such thing as winter in the Hamptons, and it is happening right now, despite the fact summer is quickly approaching._

A harsh tongue lashing from Emily had left Nolan wounded and on the verge of tears. He had realized his mistake with Tyler a while ago, but the ruthless woman wouldn't let it go, and continued to serve it to him on a silver platter, accompanied with her deceptive smile.

Nolan hastily jogged along the frosty beach, pulling his jacket closer to him to protect him from the cold. Winter got harsh in the Hamptons, and this was possibly the worst winter in several years.

An icy wind swept over his face gently, but the tears just made his face cold. Nolan hoped Emily couldn't see him, for he needed to remain strong-ish at the very least for her to still consider him loyal. Quite frankly, it was mostly just a wasted effort, but Nolan still longed for a friend, and Amanda (or Emily) was keeping Jack away from him. Not intentionally, of course, but it still hurt.

After a ways of crying, Nolan looked over the frosted sand. Majestic swirls gracefully danced over the vast expanse of beach, leaving behind their sharp yet curved trails. The beach was empty, completely vacant, and reminded him ever so slightly of some sort of apocalypse. Nolan could see his house, and with a frustrated sigh, ran to it for comfort.

"Jack, you don't need to be dawdling about in the Hamptons. They aren't even supposed to have winter yet," North complained. Jack Frost had been going there for about a week now, and the other Guardians had finally found out about it.

"Did it really take you that long to figure out?" Jack laughed, leaning on his staff. North raised an eyebrow.

"How long has winter been early there?" he asked, crossing his bulky arms across his equally bulky chest, making for quite an intimidating pose, but the cocky boy couldn't help but smirk at the kind of attention he had managed to earn.

"Only a week." It seemed like nothing to the mischievous, child-like Guardian, but the others seemed to be appalled by the thought.

"What?" Jack asked. "It's not like I could do too much. It's still to warm for me to cause any real black outs," he excused, seeing the looks of hurt and betrayal on everyone's faces.

"Jack, you can't go around freezing any town you please," Tooth explained softly, avoiding all eye contact with the boy, which only made him feel as though he had accepted Pitch's offer back at Antarctica all those many months ago.

"It isn't frozen, it just has a light glaze of frost," he defended, pouting as he scowled at the ground. It was a peccadillo, not a murder.

"Look, go give Jamie another snow day or whatever," Bunny offered, rolling his eyes.

"But Jamie has started complaining about it taking time off his summer vacation! I don't want to take fun away from another part of the year!"

"Well, go give someone else a snow day, just...Stay away from the Hamptons." _Challenge accepted, _Jack thought with a smirk.

"Try to stop me!" Jack sang in his chiming, child-like voice, and promptly ran off the balcony, letting the wind carry him away. He could hear the faint voices protesting behind him, but he was too far away. He couldn't hear them, and didn't necessarily want to.

As soon as he was a safe distance from the North Pole, Jack let himself think about the big question the whole argument had brought up: Why did he bring winter to the Hamptons? He didn't normally do such things. The whole visit was very recent. He knew the Hamptons didn't normally get gigantean snow days, nor did they ever need his help, but he somehow felt...attached to the place.

A wave of relief washed over Jack as he saw the Hamptons laying just below him. With a wild grin, he dived for the beach, giggling at the sound of the winds whistling in his ears. The overcast sky looked heavy with a cold rain, and the waves foamed as they crashed down on the vacant, frost-glazed shore. Well, not _entirely _vacant. There was one person jogging towards their house on the crystalized beach.

A blonde man in a white jacket was crying as he ran down the beach. Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for him, even though he had no idea what had happened. He landed alongside the man, and ran with him for a little ways.

"What's wrong?" he asked, despite the fact the man wouldn't be able to hear him. Jack cursed under his breath as he remembered the part where most children and all adults couldn't see him. His heart sank as the man ran through a glass door. Jack suddenly felt useless and hurt, ignored even, which was silly, considering the man couldn't even see him in the first place.

Jack wandered around, (contemplating the meaning of life, essentially) trying to find a way to make the man see him when he spotted something at the bottom of the pool in the yard. A black square was laying in the wind-tousled water, wavering in the gray-tinted light.

Confusion furrowed the hyperactive teen's brow, and despite the saying, curiosity lead him into the pool of chlorine and water. The water was frigid, but Jack didn't mind. Around him, the pool froze, making it difficult to swim. Damn it! Why couldn't he control that kind of thing? He quickly tried to swim to the top, but it was frozen over. More unfrozen water seeped into his prison of ice, which to him felt very stupid. He was essentially the king of ice, yet he was still trapped in it.

He watched as more water came in, but there was a problem: The new water wasn't freezing. More and more pool water crawled its way into the dangerous prison, and Jack was running out of air. He pounded desperately on the roof of ice, but he could hardly see; his vision was going black.

The situation was familiar. Jack recognized the feeling of his lungs burning as he tried to convince himself that he couldn't breathe just then. He recognized the light filtering through the ice as he drifted deeper into the water. Finally giving up, a deep inhale filled his lungs with chlorine. He tried to exhale it out on instinct, but it wouldn't come out, and Jack prepared for the worst.

Nolan had just walked inside his house when one small area of the pool began to freeze over. A half-sigh-half-moan escaped his lips as he put on a better jacket and walked outside. It wasn't even cold enough for the pool to be freezing. Curiosity overwhelmed his mind as he noticed that a small section of the pool was frozen, and wasn't spreading. He furrowed his brow and tentatively touched the glassy surface of the thick ice.

Suddenly, he could see an older teenaged boy's eyes close as he sank deeper. He was stuck beneath the ice, and he was drowning! Nolan ran to the kitchen and grabbed the knife sharpener and a knife, hoping they would be enough to break the ice. Panic for the beautiful child was all that he could think about. He didn't even question why there was a teenager in his back yard or how he got there.

It only took a few seconds to break the ice, so Nolan quickly pulled the boy out of the pool and onto land, getting himself wet as well. The boy quickly brought his hands to his throat, motioning that he couldn't breathe. Nollen sat the white-haired boy up with his back to him, and wrapped his arms around him, and began to pull in, forcing the water out of the boy's lungs. Soon the child was choking out the water, spewing chlorine and pool water over the slippery cement. Nolan smiled with relief, no longer panicked. The boy breathed deeply for a little while before speaking.

"What was wrong?" he asked. Nolan's brow furrowed in confusion. What was wrong? How could be possibly know about him being upset _today_? The only person who stood a chance of knowing was Emily.

"Might I ask who you are and how you got into my back yard first?" said Nolan with the most intimidating smile he could manage. Random intruders were never a good sign. The boy looked up in surprise.

"What? Oh. Jack Frost," he gasped shyly.

"And how you got into my back yard?"

"I walked around. I was walking with you for a little ways while you couldn't see me, and once you went inside, I walked around to see if I could figure out what was wrong." Nolan smiled, feeling fairly threatened by the strange boy who thought he was Jack Frost. He had had one too many bad experiences with psychopaths.

"You know, this is really nice and all, but I don't really believe any of what you're saying," Nolan told the boy. "Do you want to tell me the truth?" 'Jack' gasped and pulled away, hurt.

"That is the truth! Why would I lie to you? You couldn't see me until you touched my ice, right? Doesn't that just prove it?" he yelled, looking betrayed, which made Nolan feel guilty, but he had learned his lesson with Tyler and Emily. He wasn't going to just go around buying things like that, and especially not things as far fetched as this. He stared at the teenager coldly.

The teenager sighed with exasperation and looked around. He suddenly looked alarmed as he scurried back to the pool.

"Whoa, are you sure that's a good idea after you almost drowned?" Nolan asked as he crawled after the boy.

"I need it back," the boy said as he searched the waters, then reached his arm in. To Nolan's surprise, the space around his arm froze solid. The boy closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. He tugged at his arm, trying to free it from the ice surrounding it.

Nolan was suddenly embarrassed. Perhaps he should have been listening to the boy when he said he was Jack Frost. Blushing slightly, he did the best he could to correct himself.

"What are you trying to get?" he asked cautiously, hoping like hell this wasn't some sort of catty trick.

"Oh, and by the way...Mm...Jack...My name is Nolan Ross," he added quickly.

At first Jack looked surprised, but he soon got a wild grin and blushed ever so faintly, but it showed up against his white skin. Something about that moment in particular made Nolan smile. He knew what he was feeling, and he found himself wanting to hold his crystalline hand; that hand that almost shimmered like freshly fallen snow.

"I just need my staff," Jack breathed with a grin. "It's right over there." Before Nolan could stop himself, he had dived into the frigid water, and was pulling the staff up for the boy who had managed to freeze himself into the water. The funny feeling of love flared, and brightened his face. Soon, the water didn't even seem cold, for love was the only thing he needed just then to protect him from the cold.

Nolan soon emerged with the beautiful, slender, frost-swept piece of wood. Shaking his head to get the water away from his face, he handed it to Jack, who grinned. With the single tap of his staff, the ice broke away from his hand, and he carefully pulled it out.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble," Jack said, almost hiding behind his staff. "I didn't really think about the part where I freeze water that I touch. Three hundred years, and I still haven't worked that one out!" He laughed. Nolan chuckled in amazement.

"Three hundred?"

"Yes, um...it's a long story," Jack excused as he blushed. Nolan smiled, and his pride swelled. His mood had lifted considerably after meeting Jack Frost.

"I've got time, if you want to come inside and explain," Nolan offered.

"I'd love to stay, but the Guardians would have my head if they found out I had showed myself to an adult." Nolan felt silly as he asked the next question, so he looked at the ground.

"Will I see you again?" He glanced up at Jack, searching for a response, and to his surprise, Jack had gotten closer to him. The next question was very tender, not the alarmed, rude, or harsh way most people say it, but it was instead...hopeful.

"Are you gay?" Jack had bowed his head a little to see into Nolan's eyes, which suddenly made his heart race. Jack actually seemed interested as well. Nolan looked up a little, feeling hopeful of their relationship.

Jack cupped Nolan's face in his icy, cold, frozen hand. Nolan actually even leaned in to his icy touch, and frost gently spread over his face, startling the elder male at first, but then delighting him.

Apparently Nolan's conscience wasn't on its toes today, for before he could stop himself, he had gently laced his fingers through Jack's platinum-colored hair, and was now lip-locked with him.

Jack was flabbergasted. He was being kissed. By an adult. After the incredibly awkward ending to his previous relationship, he was tentative, but he ended up wrapping his left arm around Nolan's lower back and dropping his staff. The elder of the two snaked his arm around Jack's neck.

His heart was racing as their kiss deepened. Jack couldn't help but smile at the new experience. He leaned in closer to Nolan's warm body. A warm hand slid up and underneath Jack's hoodie, delicately fingering his spine.

Then the ground came away from his feet, and he was falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Then the ground came away from his feet, and he was falling. He was tumbling through a smooth, mossy, egg-shaped tunnel.

"Jack!" he heard Nolan yell in panic as the hole closed above him. Jack slid through the underground tunnel, unable to get to his feet. Face burning with embarrassment, anger, and joy, he came rolling out at the North Pole.

Only then did he realize his staff hadn't come with him. There wasn't a quick, easy way to the Hamptons without it.

Jack scowled at the Pooka smirking down on him.

"What was that for?" growled Jack, wondering how he was going to get his staff back without everyone finding out why it was missing.

"Oh, Jack, where's your staff? Aw, and you're all wet..." chirped Tooth, fluttering about, searching for his staff and fussing over his clothing at the same time.

"I'll fix them both later," muttered Jack grumpily.

"As soon as I felt you over one of my tunnels, I decided to bring you back here," Bunny explained as he examined his boomerangs. Sandy smiled as he offered Bunny a steaming mug of what Jack assumed was hot chocolate. The giant rabbit shook his head, and Sandy hung his as he walked away.

"And by the way, Jack," Bunny added as Sandy offered Jack the mug of hot chocolate. He kindly accepted, and Sandy left clapping silently; smiling contently.

"Who were you kissing?" Jack tried not to choke on the creamy, warm beverage. Slowly swallowing, he did his best to act casual.

"I wasn't kissing anyone," he said as he shrugged, brow furrowed. Bunny laughed.

"You know, that's really cute, Jack, but I felt it, and it was almost impossible to separate you from your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Wha-"

"Jack has a girlfriend?" North said as he burst into the room, armed with his tools, unfortunately knocking poor Sandy to the ground, for the small man had gone to give North some hot chocolate as well.

"No, no, I don't!" Jack insisted. His cheeks burned with frustration and embarrassment. That was actually very truthful, since Nolan wasn't really a girl.

"Oh, come on, Jack! There's nothing wrong with having a crush at your age!" bellowed North as he heartily slapped the boy on the back, causing a painful area that would probably result in a bruise later.

Tooth awkwardly looked away from the conversation and gently bit her lip. Jack didn't notice the nervous pang of sorrow that managed to slip through her dazzling performance, nor did Bunny or North, for they were all enthralled with the drama of the Hamptons. Sandy, the observant, quiet little man he was and is, gently laid a hand on Tooth's feathery shoulder. She glanced up for only an instant before darting away.

"I don't have a girlfriend, and I wasn't kissing anyone!"

"Oh, don't lie to them, Jack," cooed a gentle, spine-chilling, velvety voice from the shadows of the spacious room. The sound seemed to echo from everywhere around them, and it made all of the Guardians remaining in the room nervous.

"What are you doing here, Pitch?" roared North through clenched teeth.

"I came to return something. I would keep it, but that just wouldn't make the next fight very fair, now, would it?" said the tall, sleek shadow as he stepped away from his refuge, holding a long piece of wood behind his back.

Bunny and North gaped, having jumped to the conclusion that Jack had been kissing Pitch. Jack was mostly just upset that Pitch had been watching a moment that he had been hoping he could hide from the rest of the world.

Pitch returned Jack's staff to his icy grip, and frost spiraled up and around the entirety of the twisted wood. The younger boy glared up at the man who had begun infringing on his personal space just a bit.

"You were...not...kissing...P-Pitch," fumbled Bunnymund in confusion and betrayal. Jack sighed in exasperation as Pitch vanished once more.

"No, no, I wasn't!" He protested. "I wasn't kissing anyone."

"Jack." said North sternly. Sandy was searching the shadows for Pitch in hopes of giving him some hot chocolate as well.

"I wasn't!"

"Jackson Overland Frost, it is not acceptable for you to go to enemies-"  
"Male enemies, for that matter," muttered the oversized Pooka.

"Yes, that too, but the fact that you kissed Pitch! Even if he was a girl..." North trailed off to avoid losing his temper with the young boy as he shook his heavy head. "Go to your room."

"I don't have a room," Jack countered stubbornly as he took a step towards the balcony once more.

"You can be in whatever room I put you in!" roared North, making Jack wince.

Before the younger spirit could even make a frantic dash for the balcony, his colleague Bunnymund already had him in his arms, and followed North to the nearest empty room. Like a toddler, they locked Jack into the room as a punishment.

Kneeling over the now closed ground, Nolan felt like an idiot. He looked over at the piece of wood that was laying on the ground and picked it up, feeling it to be sure that what was happening was real. Slowly standing up, Nolan walked inside the glass fortress with the twisted staff.

His cell phone buzzed insistently on his chest. Carelessly leaving the staff on the couch, he walked away to answer it. Of course it would be Emily, asking him to do some other thankless task.

"What do you need this time, Ems?" Nolan asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I need to see what's going on inside Victoria's house," came the reply, slightly scrambled through the phone speakers.

"And why exactly do you need that?"

"Look, it shouldn't matter to you. You wanted to help; I'm letting you help. Just give me access to the inside of Victoria's house."

"Ems, the Graysons don't have any security cameras to hack," retorted the gangly adult, fairly pleased with himself, despite the fact that he had absolutely no influence on that factor. He turned back to look at the staff.

"Well then, get a camera in there!" she hissed, but Nolan could hardly hear her through the confusion of his own thoughts as the staff lifted into the air, then disappeared into the shadows. He quickly hung up as Emily started to say his name in a concerned voice. Returning the phone to his pocket, he briskly trotted to the corner, looking for the only proof that he hadn't gone completely crazy.


End file.
